Just A Minute
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: This is a sequel to What Happened?


Title: Just A Minute

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

A/N: This is a sequel to What Happened.

Just A Minute 

"_Detective Benson?" A doctor asked as she came into the room._

"_Yes." Olivia said, setting down the magazine she had picked up and started to flip through._

"_We got your x-ray back and you do have a cracked rib, but we've spotted what looks like a small mass in your abdomen and we would like to do an ultrasound to make sure it isn't internal bleeding."_

"_Of course." Olivia said, really hoping there was nothing wrong._

"_Good, if you would just lay back we can begin." Olivia lay back on the table and pulled her shirt up. Dr. Johnson squeezed a small amount of gel onto her abdomen and moved the wand around for several minutes, not finding anything. _

"_Just a minute." The doctor said picking up the x-ray again and then moved the ultrasound wand down and slightly to the right._

"_Found it. Oh-oh my." The doctor said as she looked at the screen._

"_What?" Olivia asked, worry creeping into her voice._

"_No internal bleeding, just a baby." The doctor said. Olivia's jaw dropped._

"_A what?"_

"_A baby, one that is two months along I would say." The doctor moved the wand around several times, and then pointed the baby out to Olivia, then she went about making sure nothing was wrong._

"_You lucked out. If your suspect had hit you any lower we would probably be making sure that you evacuated the fetus. So I want you on desk duty until at least three months after your baby is born._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Captain, do you have just a minute?" Olivia found herself asking three days later.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Craigen asked as Olivia sat down.

"There is an opening in Computer Crimes and I would like a transfer back."

"Why?" Craigen asked confusedly.

"I am trying to get pregnant, and I need a job that isn't so stressful and dangerous." It was basically the truth; she rationalized in her mind.

"I'll get the paperwork in by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Olivia said and left his office.

Three days later the papers came back, authorizing Olivia's transfer. Elliot walked in that morning, just a minute before Olivia was done packing her things into a box.

"Going somewhere?" Elliot asked with confusion written across his face.

"Yeah, actually. I didn't know how to tell you before, but I've asked for a transfer to Computer Crimes, and it came through today."

"Why?"

"The case two weeks ago, where the canister of eggs and embryos were stolen and lost, it got me thinking. I'm not getting any younger and I don't think I'm going to settle down soon enough to be a mother. So I've checked into my options and I'm going to have a baby on my own. My doctor has told me though, that I need a job with less stress and danger."

"Were you going to tell me or just leave?" Elliot asked, hurt by her actions so far.

"No, I was going to tell you. I wasn't just going to leave like last time."

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I'll be in computer crimes at least a year and a half to two years; you know long enough to have the baby and settle into a life with him or her. But I don't know if I'll come back after all of that. The hours of this unit are so unpredictable, and I do actually want to raise my child." She tossed her purse in the box, on top of the rest of her things and picked the box up. Elliot took the box from her arms.

"Just a minute I'll help you with that." He said. Olivia opened her mouth to argue with him and then stopped; she could see that he needed to talk to her. They walked out to her car and he placed the box in the backseat of her car.

"I'm not leaving because of you. I honestly have to leave. Especially after what happened last week. Could you imagine if I had been pregnant when Stayton had hit me with that pipe?"

Elliot paled a little when he thought about the incident. Olivia had gotten a cracked rib from the blow and a massive bruise; he didn't want to imagine if she had been pregnant.

"So you've really decided to do this on your own?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry though; my baby will have four uncles, that will visit at least once a week." Olivia said, fixing Elliot with a playful glare.

"Of course." Elliot said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I really do want a baby, and I've decided that I can do this on my own, that I want to do this on my own. No complications by adding a man into the mix just to get my wish."

"Well good luck, and let me know what happens." Elliot said as Olivia got into her car.

"Bye El. I'll talk to you later." She said, starting the car. He waved to her and she drove away from the precinct.

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


End file.
